As The Lightning Struck
by Fantasyluver98
Summary: Jessica was an orphan. She new that she was one. What she didn't know is that she was magic. Will she find her family or will she feel alone forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A normal Monday**

I may not have looked it, but I could pack a punch. I know what you're thinking. OMG! That seven year old girl, who looks bone thin and only around 3'3", just punched a guy at least twice her size! To be fair he brought it on himself. Who was he to call me crazy?

I'm Jessica by the way. I don't have a last name because I'm an orphan. I was placed into the cruddy orphanage in the middle of London when I was a week old. My parents forgot me at the hospital.

Two years ago, a couple took me in. For the lady's job, she had to move to Canada.

Once we got there, I got to spend a week with them before they dropped me off in an orphanage in a shady part of Winnipeg, Manitoba.

I wasn't used to the really cold weather yet so I avoided the outdoors.

I was the only person in the orphanage who liked and knew how to read. Sure I refused to read fact, but still. My favourite is when there's magic or fighting involved. It brings a bit more adventure into my boring life.

For this reason, I was constantly made fun of. I had uncontrollably messy bright red hair, freckles running along my cheeks and over my nose, oddly coloured eyes (they were emerald green, blue and grey, flecked together to make a pair of eyes that changed depending on the mood or what was going on at the moment.), I was also very petite, I was tall for how thin she was, but I was short enough to pass as someone at least two years younger.

Anyway, I was bullied and beat up by the older kids, though it was mostly the guys. They were convinced that I was the one who played pranks on them all the time. Ok maybe it was me, but still, I wasn't admitting to it any time soon.

Anyway, I always deny them the begging and screaming that they wanted so they bought me a calendar and marked off 3-6pm everyday of the year. They promised me that if I didn't meet them in the dark hallway in the back of the orphanage, they would lengthen it to at least six hours a day instead of three. They beat me up as much as they can and leave to dinner while I try to walk up to the attic where two blankets are laid out for me. This has been going on since I was around 5.

Over the past two years, I had lost so much blood that my skin was almost perfectly white. I had permanent bruises and scars covering my stomach and back. I was so desperate that I even started trying to fight back. It made the sessions shorter, but it also made them a lot more painful.

I stared at the boy. He was at least 3 years older than me. He had dark hair and skin. He was on the floor because I had punched him in the stomach. I look around in surprise. That was me? He was like three times bigger than me! I turn on my heel and start running but I'm not fast enough.

"You'll pay for that later, you freak!" He screamed after me.

I just keep running, blinking the tears away from my eyes. I stopped as if something hit me. Where he brought me was on the other side of the dark hallway. If I want to go eat or to my room, I have to walk through it. I gather all the courage I can muster, and edge towards the entrance.

"Has the little freak come to her lessons early?" Came a voice in the shadows. I jump in fright. Carlos stepped out of the shadows glaring at me. Noting the tears in my eyes, he burst out laughing. Carlos was popular here. He was the one who started beating me up first and He wasn't stopping any time soon.

"Well, the rest of the gang wanted to eat, so I can have you to myself for an hour or two. The won't care. It'll make it easier for later when they join in on the fun." He reached out to grab my arm.

Suddenly there was a foot connecting with my head. I feel myself falling down, only to be pulled back roughly by Carlos. I felt my body being punched and kicked and scratched. I look up in horror when he stopped for a millisecond to pull out a sharp pocket knife. I was already almost unconscious, but the stinging of the knife on my skin woke me up. He was forcing it a centimeter or so into my back. He pulled it down slowly and painfully. Tears were fully falling down my face. When he reached the small of my back it was long past too painful. I started to scream. Carlos seemed to realize this within seconds. He clamped his large hand down on my mouth, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He first covered my mouth. He then slowly taped my hands behind my back and my legs together and against the floor. I was feeling faint. I tried to lift my head, all I saw was blackness. I was unconscious before my head fell the inch and hit the floor.

When I awoke, all of the gang, plus some new recruits, was glaring down at me. They must have moved me to the basement. I was taped into place against the wall. One of the new members stepped forward. He looked about my age, maybe a few years younger, and had an evil gleam in his eye.

"I take it as she's our initiation." Ah so that's why I was here. The new guys weren't members yet. They had to beat me up enough to be satisfactory to get in.

"Yup." Carlos told the new guy. "Remember, we made it easier for you by tying her up and giving her a supreme earlier today. If you meet our standards, then you will get to help when she's dangerous. Got it?" I saw all of the recruits nod. "Have fun." Carlos turned and move away a bit. The boy that talked looked sceptical for a moment before deciding to go with it. He punched me in the head and kicked me in the stomach at the same time. My head hit the brick wall and I felt something warm trickle down my neck. I was starting to black out again when the next guy stepped was even bigger than the last guy. He slammed my head into the wall again and started twisting my arm at a painful angle. I felt my elbow pop then my arm broke as he punched it. Pain was was everywhere as the next few started getting more confident. I'm sure that they broke my left arm, right leg, left foot and at least a few ribs. I was blacking out when the last person stepped forward. He took a few steps closer to me and mouthed 'I'm Sorry'. I managed as close to a nod as I could before he punched me on my jaw, making me go unconscious for the third time today.


	2. I'm a witch?

**I'm a witch?**

Three and a half years later and I'm still getting beat up. I've managed to get some of them good though. Sometimes weird things end up happening right before I black out. Once Carlos ended up with highlighter blue hair.

The nicest boy in the gang, the one who mouthed sorry to me three and a half years ago, was Thomas. When alone, he would make sure I was alright. He would help me out if I needed it. He stood at the back of the fights. He promised that he would try to be nicer to me. He was half a year older than me. My birthday was in 6 months exactly. January 20th. Today was July 20th.

With the little money I had, I walked out to get Thomas a gift for his birthday in a few days. Looking at the shop windows was hard on me. There was a lot of stuff that I had always wished for but never gotten.

I pushed the thought from my mind. I'm looking for Thomas. I looked around, deciding on a scarf that consisted of silver and black stripes. I also got him a small candy with the extra money I had.

I started heading back when a tawny owl dropped an envelope right in front of me. I picked it up. ùit was addressed to me!

To: Jessica

Attic 184 Douglas road

I opened it up quickly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Neville Longbottom

Dear Jessica,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She flipped over the paper and read the supply list.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A Revised History of Magic_

_by Hermione Granger_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_A Guide to defence: a dak art defense guide_

_by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Oh. My. God.

I was staring blankly at the letter in front of me. I'm a witch? I can do magic? It can't be true. If it was, I don't think that I would've been beat up so much yet.

I was shoving the papers back into the envelope, when a small piece of paper fell out. It said something about The Headmaster, Professor Longbottom, coming over to help. She hurried back. Climbing up the many flights of stairs to the attic, she jumped when she noted someone there.

"Ah yes, you must be Jessica." A man, presumably Longbottom, said. "I'm dreadfully sorry if I startled you."

"How did you get in here?" I don't get that. Honest.

"Well you see, I'm a wizard so I can sneak around pretty well. I'm Professor Longbottom hy the way." Ah, so if I go to this school, I'll be able to sneak around m0re. "Ok, so since you're in an orphanage, we will pay the entrance fee and I'll help pay for your books and other school supplies. You might have it a little bit harder at school though because you don't have a last name; we generally call kids by their last names. First off though, are you willing to go to engla-" I cut him off with my answer.

"England? Of course! YES! Do I have to come back?"

"Ok, good. Unless you find a friend to take you in during summer holidays, yes you have to come back." He grabbed a hat off the floor. "Are you ready to go shopping for your stuff?"

"Hang on! I have to give this to someone." I said this clutching the bag to my chest and running out the door. Once down there, I found the corner he normally sits in around this time of day. It was perfect timing on my part. He came a few seconds later.

"Look, I bought you a birthday present. I'm leaving right away to go to a boarding school in england. I hope you like it. Bye." I turned and went to go back upstairs when he grabbed hold of my arm. My eyes went wide. Please don't let him try to beat me up. He didn't though, he pulled me back and engulfed me in a large hug. 'Thank you."

"Your welcome." I walked back upstairs. Professor Longbottom was waiting at the top of the stairs. I nodded to him.

"Take my arm." He instructed me to do so. ùi grabbed his arm tightly because a second later, I felt like I was being forced through a straw. When that feeling stopped and our feet hit the ground, I was doubled over in pain. It started fading after a few minutes. When I look up, we were standing in front of Half Moon. Professor Longbottom lead me inside and into a room marked 'DO NOT ENTER!'. The room was quite small. On the wall facing us was a fireplace and a bucket of powder or dust.

"Okay. Jessica, pick up a handful of floo powder and step into the fireplace. Then you have to say diagon alley very sure you don't slur those two words together." I did as he instructed and got into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I said it one second and the next I'm spinning uncontrollably. I stepped out, and fell flat on my face. I look up. "WOW"


	3. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

"WOW" I said looking up. There were people everywhere. By the looks of it I was in a british pub of some sort.

"Do you want some help?" I automatically flinch away from the voice. It came from a boy with back uncontrollably messy hair, green eyes and a few light freckles under his eyes. He looked to be about my age. He didn't really wait to see if I'd answer, just reached out his hand. "I'm Albus Potter by the way." He said, pulling me up off the ground.

"Thanks. I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you." I said while his eyes suddenly opened wider.

"Where are you from? You have an accent." Albus was a foot taller than me so I had to look up at him.

"Well I was born in London but got put in an orphanage. A couple took me to Canada when I was 5 and left me in an orphanage there. You can choose. And to me you have an accent so don't say anything about mine because I have to live with British accents for the next while." I said smirking at the end.

"Deal. How about I introduce you to some of my friends." He said leading me over to a table with a bunch of kids around it. There was a blonde haired girl, 2 redheads and a brown haired girl. "Candace Longbottom, Rose Weasley, Alexis Thomas and Nicole Finnegan. Rose is my cousin and Candace is Uncle Nevilles daughter."

"Hi I'm Jessica."

'Do you have a last name? You know ours so it's only fair that we know yours." Rose said, ignoring Albus' motions telling her to stop.

"No I don't. My parents left me at the hospital and one of the nurses dropped me off at an orphanage. I've lived in an orphanage in Canada since I was 5, before that I was in London." I said, fighting back the tears.

"Ohhh, Albus! You need to be more clear in what you're signaling." I smile.

"Hey Lexi?" Came a yell from a boy across the pub.

"WHAT?" Alexis yelled back.

"Can you introduce me to your new friend?"

"Only if you come over here!"

"Fine!"

"Jessica, this is my twin brother, Xavier." Alexis said through a forced smile.

"Hullo Jessica. It's a pleasure to meet you." Xavier smiled at me while Alexis just rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you to Xavier. By the way, does anyone know where Professor Longbottom is? He was supposed to help me." Everyone shook their heads at me. Oh well.

After at least a half hour talking to them, Professor Longbottom came. "Candace, Honey, Do you know wher-" He caught sight of me. "Never mind. Found her."

I got up and followed him out back. The area was barren. The only object there was a large brick wall. He took out his wand and tapped three different bricks. The wall suddenly started shaking. It twisted and turned until it split into 2 walls. A bright and colourful street was behind it. There were people wearing every single thing imaginable. There were brightly lit shops. There were animals I'd never seen before running down the street. I couldn't believe it! It was like my craziest dream come to life.

"Come on then." Professor Longbottom said, leading me down the street. "What would you like to get first?"

"Um… how about… Books?" I said, seeing ,Flourish and Blotts? down the street with books in the window. It suddenly hit me! They were magic books! I broke into a run toward the shop door. Just as I was entering the shop, I ran into someone. I looked up at the man. He had long white hair and a disgusted look on his face.

"Scorpius, this must be a Weasley. Don't ever talk to her." The man said looking at a boy standing next to him. Scorpius just rolled his eyes.

"Father, stop being rude to strangers. Just because you have bad history with the parents doesn't mean that their children are terrible." A man that must have been Scorpius' dad, said walking up to the family. "Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. This is my son Scorpius and my Father Lucius."

I opened my mouth to respond when Professor Longbottom walked up behind me.

"Trying to corrupt the young and innocent now Malfoy?" He said glaring at Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy huffed and walked out, closely followed by his family. "So, Books?"

"Yup!" I went racing off into the store. There was one book that caught my eye as I went past. 'Avio Corpus: A birds life' Just as I was about to reach out for it though, Professor Longbottom came up to me.

"Got all your books. Where next?" This line was repeated to me until we went to madame Malkins for robes.

We walked into the shop but there was a very long line. Professor Longbottom told me to wait in line while he made a quick stop somewhere else. I nodded and walked to the back of the line. I was definitely the shortest and skinniest person in here.

By the time it was my turn next, Professor Longbottom still hadn't shown up. I jumped out of my thought when someone behind me poked me. I turned around and was met with two girls who looked like twins.

"Hi. I'm Brittany Avery and this is my twin sister Shannon." She said with way too much energy. So I was right. They are twins.

"Hi-" I didn't get to finish because I was called up. It took her longer to fit me into robes that were small enough for her to actually get it close to the right size. There was no such thing. On the plus side, I probably won't have to buy new robes anytime soon.

I walked to the front of the store with my robes. I couldn't leave yet because Professor Longbottom was paying for them. A man who looked like Albus walked in. He looked around and saw me. He made his way towards me.

"Hello Jessica." He said. "I am Harry Potter. Neville asked me to pay for your robes and take you to get your wand." Harry reached for the bag and started walking. Not wanting to be left here on my own again, I followed.

After I walked out of the store, I took a deep breath in. Finally; one more store and I'm free!

Ollivanders was next door. When we walked in, a bell chimed somewhere. A pretty lady walked to the desk with a smile on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Wood." Harry said with an equally large smile on his face.

"Hello Harry. Who is the girl with you today. Please tell me you didn't give into Lily complaining about getting a wand."

"No don't worry. This is Jessica. I'm helping Professor Longbottom out." Harry said as a tape measure whisked out and started measuring everywhere.

It finished and the lady ran into the back of the shop. Harry and I stood in an awkward silence. We didn't really know each other, but I was too afraid of talking to him.

We didn't have to wait too long, only ten minutes or so. came back with like ten box's. She set the down and opened up the first one.

"Give it a wave." She said handing it to me. I did as she asked, but ended up breaking Harry's glasses. This happened to different objects, with every single wand I tried. I was about to give up hope when she came to the front again.

I grabbed the wand. It looked old but pretty. It had small animal designs moving around the top of the handle. I waved it and a rainbow of colours and a gust of wind, blew around the room. "My wand." I said matter of factly.

"Odd, Snake scale core, Makore wood, 8 inches, slightly pliable. This wand is very old. It is a triplette wand to Merlin's wand." Harry was just staring at her.

"Umm… So… when is someone going to pay for it?" With that said, Harry payed for it then we hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron so I could get a room to stay the night.


	4. Sickle for a thought

Sickle for a thought

I was sitting in the room I was given. It was actually quite cold out today. I was hoping to meet someone new in the month and a bit that I had to stay there, but no one bothered to talk to me. Not Albus or Rose or Nicole or Candace or Alexis or Xavier. I felt so alone at times that I would risk walking into Diagon Alley alone.

In the beginning of August, I offered to work at the Leaky Cauldron. It kept me distracted and gave me a little spending money. I only got a few Galleons a day, but it was enough to buy a crochet hat. It was dark gray and very warm.

I earned about 20 Galleons in the month that I worked there. At one point, someone in the street gave me 3 Galleons when I was singing and dancing randomly.

Soon enough it was time to catch the train to Hogwarts. I had saved up about 18 Galleons in total after I bought the hat.

Professor Longbottom and his family picked me up and brought me to the station because they were dropping Candace off as well. Candace and her younger sister, Chantel, wouldn't stop talking the entire trip. By the time we reached King Cross Station I had a migraine that refused to die down.

The Longbottoms all went ahead when I went to the bathroom (It's so weird that the call it toilets or loo, not bathroom or washroom). I came out realizing that I had no idea where to go. I walked around hoping to find someone I knew.

I suddenly heard a disdainful voice talking to a boy.

"Scorpius, my boy, if you befriend any potter, weasley or longbottom and aren't put in Slytherin, I will disown you."

I turned around to see Lucius Malfoy talking to his Grandson. Deciding to risk it, I snuck up behind them. Scorpius saw me at one point but I held my finger to my lips and thanked any person who may have helped me when he remained silent.

"Hurry up boy! You know how to get onto the platform. Your older sister did it with you three years ago! go on." Lucius started shooing Scorpius on. He steadied himself, then ran straight into THE WALL! I walked up to Lucius.

"Excuse me sir, how do you get onto the platform?" He looked down at me startled. I don't think he knew that I was standing next to him.

"Where are your parents? They'll tell you!" He said this stiffly.

"I don't know sir. I was born in London but my parents had twins. I was sick and they forgot to come pick me up. I've been in an orphanage in Canada for most of my life." I explained to him, tears starting to jump into my eyes.

"Oh." His face literally softened at this information. "I'm sorry that you grew up without a family. How you do it is, just concentrate on getting onto the platform and run at the wall."

"Thank you sir." I said getting ready.

"You can stop calling me sir. What's your name?"

"Jessica" I said and started running towards the barrier. I felt all tingly for a second before coming out on the other side. I stepped out of the way just in time, because seconds later Lucius came out.

"Let's go find my family, alright? I'll introduce you to my boy Scorpius." Lucius said showing me the direction of a family of pale, blonde haired people. Lucius started walking ahead of her. I heard Harry's voice talking to Albus as I passed.

"You were named after two of the greatest men I knew. One of them was a Slytherin." At least she wasn't the only one nervous of where she would be. A tear started to find its way to my eye again. All I kept thinking about was how everyone here got to hug their family. Parents, Grandparents, Brothers, Sisters, Cousins. I had no one. I never had anyone.

The tear started to fall just as we stopped. Lucius turned around and saw it. He knelt down and gave her a hug. It seemed to surprise everyone around them. I guess he wasn't much of a hugger.

After a few moments he let go. He gave Scorpius a quick pat on the back.

"Family, this is Jessica." They all looked at me in awe.

"Hi" I barely managed to make that audible. I felt a sudden wave of embarrassment wash over me. Mr. Malfoy was looking at me like I had just killed something. "I'll g-go or something of I-I'm intruding." I said with my eyes going big.

"Jessica. You will do no such thing." Lucius said, sending a glare towards his family. They all quickly tried to look welcoming. "Scorpius, this is her first year as well. Be nice to her." Giving his Grandson a death glare that scared me.

"Father, there's only five minutes left until the train departs. They should be going." Mr. Malfoy said to Lucius.

Lucius stooped down and gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear, "find a friend. They will be your family." Another tear slipped out of my eye at his words. I found myself smiling as I walked with Scorpius to the train. We quickly got onto the train and into an empty compartment when Scorpius turned around suddenly.

"How'd you do it?" He was glaring at me. God he was scary.

"W-What do you mean?" Great now I was pretty much cowering into the seat.

"How'd you get my Grandfather to like you? The most he's ever shown affection for me was today." I looked down sheepishly.

"Oh." I had figured that he wasn't very affectionate but, really, never even hugs his grandson? "I told him the truth about me."

"What truth is there? You're a Weasley and he hates Weasleys."

"That's the thing. I don't know who I am. I've been in an orphanage my whole life. My parents forgot me in the hospital. I have a twin somewhere. I was sick, they were supposed to come back, but I don't think they realised that they had two kids." Tears were streaming down my face now. I gave up trying to get rid of them.

"Sorry. I guess we must have seemed really rude then." He looked a bit sheepish now.

"Don't worry, it was worse at the orphanage in Canada. I was born here but was moved there when I was five. You don't want to be there ever!" I collapsed into the seat. I started getting lost in thought.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Scorpius asked, interrupting her thought.

"Huh?"

"It means, will you share your thoughts?"

"Oh, sure, I was just thinking about life if I hadn't been in an orphanage. Beautiful thoughts really."

And with that they were off.


	5. An Awful beginning

An Awful beginning

I was shook awake by a stranger. Scorpius wasn't there, neither was anyone else. The person told me to put my robes on and left. I quickly pulled out my dreaded robes. Putting them on quickly, I tried to ignore the fact that it hung off me awkwardly. I really hope I grow soon. I was sick of looking like a seven year old.

I stepped out of my compartment, just to have someone run right into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The guy who ran into her said. He had green trims on his robes. "Are you even supposed to be here? You know you have to be eleven to start right? Not seven." Now I really have to grow.

"I am eleven. My birthday was last January." I said this quietly, feeling ashamed of nothing, I dropped my head as well.

"Sorry, well, not really. You're a shrimp!" He laughed and stalked off.

We hurried off the train, only to be herded up by a large man yelling "Firs' years o'er 'ere!" over and over again.

We all walked down to a lake where a ton(10ish) of boats were sitting.

"Four ter a boat!" The giant called out again. God was he getting annoying. I was near the back of the group though. Everyone was in a boat except me. I had to sit with some scary looking guys who were looking like they were plotting my death right then and there.

Halfway through the lake one of the started talking.

"Do you know if little kids float or sink?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should do a test." His friend answered. They were giving me the creeps. Without warning, all three of them grabbed the sides of the boat and flipped it over. I wasn't prepared and started falling through the water. As soon as I could, I tried to swim up. My luck was against me. I was stuck in a large patch of seaweed. I was starting to lose my air supply. My brain was panicking, but I couldn't get my foot untangled. I was blacking out. Someone was tugging at my foot when it went black.

I woke up to the feeling of being carried. I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear.

"What happened?"

"Does this always happen?"

Why is she being carried?"

"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw!"

"No! Gryffindor!"

"You guys are idiots. Slytherin's the best!"

Just like that every first year broke into an argument on which house was the best. I was unable to move for a few minutes yet. Suddenly everyone stopped and I fell to the floor causing me to fully wake up.

"What happened?" I asked, still groggy.

"Yer fell inter the water. I had ter dive in and untie yer foot from that seaweed." The giant, who dropped me, said. I moved to get up but my ankle wouldn't support my weight. "Yer ankle may 'r may not of brok'n down there."

"Do You have a cloth and a stick or something?" I asked. He pulled both out of his jacket without question. I was used to treating to my injuries, including the broken bones, that I knew exactly what I was doing.

A minute later, I was done. I set my bone back in place and all. "Does someone have a large stick or crutches or something along those lines for me to lean on?" The giant man gave me a frilly pink umbrella from inside his jacket. "Thank you. Now will someone help me up?" The man helped me up.

"Call me Hagrid." Hagrid said.

"OK then. Where are we going?" I asked Hagrid.

"To the Great Hall. Right over here." We all followed him the rest of the way. We stopped outside the doors. An old Lady was waiting there for us.

"Come on then. You should be ashamed of yourselves." She trailed off about how late we were. She opened the doors and walked briskly. Muttering under her breath she reached the front.

"You will now be sorted!" A hat was placed on a three-legged stool as she said this. Suddenly the hat scared me and started to sing.

_Four founders made this school_

_Each their heart rang true_

_To think a flaw you were a fool_

_Or at least until out of the blue_

_Gryffindor stood brave and bold_

_Their hearts true and gold_

_Ravenclaw had their intellect_

_No knowledge will they reject_

_Hufflepuff took kindness and loyalty_

_She needed no blood purity_

_Slytherin had cunning wit_

_Without pure-blood they threw a fit_

_You see they've all had problems_

_But now they're reunited_

_They all made their own emblems_

_In this school I've been ignited_

"Brittany Avery… Hufflepuff!"

"Shannon Avery… Ravenclaw!"

"Matthew Brown… Hufflepuff!"

"Sean Cartwright … Gryffindor !"

"Nicole Finnegan… Ravenclaw

"Candace Longbottom…Gryffindor !"

"Scorpius Malfoy… Gryffindor!"

All the clapping stopped. The whole hall went entirely silent. Not a whisper was made.

"Albus Potter… Gryffindor!"

"Viola Skeeter… Hufflepuff

"Alexis Thomas… Gryffindor

"Xavier Thomas… Gryffindor

"Dante Umbridge… Slytherin

"Rose Weasley… Ravenclaw

"David Zabini… Slytherin

"Kaitlin Zabini… Hufflepuff

"Jessica" I walked up to the chair slowly. I felt the fabric of the hat cover almost my whole face.

"Ah, you will be difficult. You are kind and try to be loyal, but you don't trust enough, but when you do it's too much. You have intelligence but you don't like learning new facts. You are brave enough to face your fears but you cannot brave yourself to be yourself. You have a desire to prove to people that you can actually do something. You are determined and strong-willed."

"Slytherin!"

No one clapped after my name. I was different. I had no last name. I was the one using a pink umbrella to keep myself upright. I was the one who fell into the lake. I was the only girl stuck with two of the guys that dumped me into the lake.

I walked to the table and sat down. No one else sat near me. Everyone who was close to me moved even further away. I looked down the row only to notice that there were only a few girls.


	6. Hogwarts: Help me!

Hogwart: Help Me!

Everyone said Hogwarts was magical. I mean, Ok it's literal, but mine stunk. I was the only girl in my year. The two other guys in my year were complete jerks. It got around school that I was an orphan. People made fun of me. The list goes on and on.

I was walking into the great hall for breakfast, when the Potter boys and their friends stepped out and stopped me.

"Hey look guys, it's the slimy snake with no family to love her." James said, making a fake pout.

"Hey, bro, you got it wrong! She's the loner whose family didn't want her and neither do the slimy snakes." Albus remarks. They all started laughing at me. I tried to get past again, but they stopped me and circled me.

"You're not going anywhere, you bloody freak!" One of their faithful followers remarked. I cowered backwards into the wall. '_Please let them go away and forget about this'_ I thought to myself. James took out his wand in the time it took for me to blink.

I tried to reach my own wand. My hand just clasped the handle when he shot a spell at me. I think he said Tallentelegra. All I know is that my feet started to dance uncontrollably. The only good thing coming from this was that I was actually a good dancer. I had a bunch of videos of dancers in my room that i'd watch, so I wasn't actually bad at it.

"Please make it stop! I'm getting tired." I beg. "Please! What did I ever do to you?"

Albus takes a step forward to answer. "What did you do?! You tricked me into talking to you when all you are is a dirty, filthy, mudblood snake!" Somewhere through this James stopped the spell.

I looked around for an escape but had no such luck. I tried to shrink back even more but one of the groupies caught my wrist sharply.

"Looks like the snake's trying to hide." He says with a laugh. I started squirming in his grasp, trying to escape his tight grip. He noticed this so he brought back his fist and punched me in the face. I whimpered which just made him laugh harder. I took my chance and kicked him as hard as I could. He let go of my wrist in surprise, I took the chance to run.

I made to the seventh floor before I had to stop. They were still chasing me but I came to a fork. I walked around in circles three times thinking '_Hogwarts! Help me hide!'_

A door appeared in front of me and, without question, I ran into it. The door shut and disappeared behind me. I gave the room a quick look around. It was large and had a balcony. The walls were pale yellow with gold and black accents. There were a few comfy leather couches and a fireplace. There was a large bookcase with muggle and wizard fiction books. There was soft music playing, the twinkly notes of the flute and piano calming me.

A song I recognized came on. Love me tomorrow by Selena Gomez. It may be old, but I love it.

_He said it's lonely here tonight_

_And so he said when he's alone_

_He said I need you here tonight_

_He couldn't wait 'til I got home_

I'm singing some of the lyrics out loud. I really like this song. Almost as if it reads my mind, the song just keeps repeating with a few others that I like.

I grab a pile of interesting books and relax into the couch. The first book I picked up was called Cinder, by Marissa Meyer. It wasn't too bad. It was a modern twist on the muggle book Cinderella. Cinder is a cyborg and ends up finding out that she's a princess from the moon.

The next one was called The Red Pyramid, by Rick Riordan. I liked it. It was kind of like a different kind of egyptian wizard.

I suddenly shot up. Mcgonagall had said something about first years being aloud to try out for quidditch. Wondering what it was, I found three books on it. The first one explained the way you fly. I decided I would try to make use of that one later. The second one was just the history of the game so I discarded it. The third told me about the positions and how to play. Looking at the positions in Quidditch I decided that I would have the best chance at being a seeker. I have no aiming or catching abilities, but I do have amazing dodging abilities. I have a sharp eye and I can notice little movements faster than most people.

I look around the room as a broom appears next to me. I do as the first book says and hold my hand over it. "UP!" I say with a little too much enthusiasm as the broom jumps into my hand. I smile as I mount it and shoot through the balcony doors and outside.

As soon as the chilly morning air surrounds me, I let out a high pitched, jubilant laugh. I'm internally glad everyone is in breakfast, I probably look like a lunatic. Someone walked out of the castle so I raced back into the room.

I dismount and put the broom down. I'll have to find out when Quidditch try-outs are. I loved those three minutes on a broom, imagine a whole quidditch game!

I left the room and ran down stairs. At least I _was_ running down the stairs until someone tripped me, then I rolled down the stairs

I felt the stone steps dig into me as I fell. I lay at the bottom dazed for a second before getting up. Everyone was leaving the Great Hall and had witnessed me fall. I could hear the numerous whispers surrounding me.

"_Did you see her?"_

"_I she a klutz or just stupid?"_

"_That's, what's her name. You know! The one with no last name."_

"_It's the new snake!"_

Somehow what was said hurt me more than the fall. Some were kinder though.

"_Did you see? She just fell down at least two flights of stairs and got up!"_

I just picked up my head and walked into the great hall. I hurried over to the Slytherin table, long since ignoring the pain in the back of my head. I sit down at the far end, away from everyone, and grab a plate. I take a piece of bread to go with my Nutella. What can I say? A girl needs her sugar.

Professor Zabini comes forward and hands me my schedule. Great, History of Magic first! Woo! It has the word history in it. KILL ME NOW!


	7. a friendly decline

A friendly decline

I was right. History is boring, magical or not. The ghost guy is boring. All he did was drone on and on about a thing about Goblins that happened centuries ago. No offence to him or anything, I zoned out after a few minutes. I started doodling on my paper (they call it parchment). I drew a unicorn and a bunch of other things including a broom and snitch. Those two are my favorite.

I walked into charms class a little bit after everyone else. There was only one spot left next to a Hufflepuff boy.

"Hi! I'm Jessica." I said, trying my best to wear a smile when I said this.

"I'm Matthew Brown. I was told not to talk to you by Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and even Hufflepuffs. Please don't talk to me. I don't want to get in trouble." The boy, Matthew, had a pleading look in his eyes. I frown slightly as Professor Fli- I can't remember his name, tells us to try _Wingardium Leviosa_.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I say it quickly, without putting much thought into it. To my surprise, it flitted up towards the ceiling.

"50 points to Slytherin" The Professor said.

Everyone in the room turns to glare at me. Even the Slytherins. I mean, you could at least cheer or somthing, I got us 50 points. Stupid idiots.

By the end of class: someone friendishly declined my attempt at friendship; I was levitating one of the large desks across the room; I gained over 200 points for Slytherin.

Even with all of this, everyone still hated me. I was either showing off, a despicable (see my extensive use of vocabulary) snake or a disgrace. No one could comprehend (still using my vocabulary) the fact that I was alone and didn't even know what I did wrong.

I looked down at my schedule. Defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors before and after lunch. Well this should be fun!

I took a few wrong turns on the way to Defense class, but otherwise nothing happened going there. Although, thanks to the fact that I got lost, I came into the class after everyone had sat down. Again. This time it was worse! There weren't enough tables and chairs! The teacher noticed this and added a chair to the table Albus and Scorpius were sitting at._Thank you fate._

I walked over slowly and took my seat. I stole a quick glance at the boys. It warmed me up a bit to see Scorpius smile encouragingly at me. Albus on the other hand, just glared harder when I let a shy smirk come to my lips. Albus kicked both me and Scorpius under the table.

"OK class!" Professor... Weasley? eh, well it doesn't matter. I just can't ask questions directed at her. "This will be your seating arrangement and partner for the entire year. For the three in the front, I will see what I can do about it. For now you will all take turns." With all that said, she turned around and walked up to the front to start the lesson.

The lesson part before lunch wasn't actually bad. All we were doing were notes so the only thing I could mess up on was my usual writing problems.

We got dismissed, promised that spells would be done after lunch. I ended up leaving directly behind Albus. I can't even call him Potter, it would seem rude.

"That's my Aunt Hermione, she's Roses mum." Albus was telling Scorpius this. "I can probably manage to cause trouble for no-name and get off the hook, clean as before." Scorpius just rolled his eyes at this. At least now I'm prepared. "Come on mate. You know that she's a stupid twat and that no one will ever like her at all." The fact that Scorpius was starting to nod hurt the most. I couldn't help a few tears trailing down my face. I shoved past them and hid in the girls bathroom on the 2nd floor.

I sat in a stall crying until class started again. I tried to clean myself up but it was useless. I burst into tears and fell to the floor. A ghost of a girl a few years older than me came up to me. She had dark hair and glasses. The other features were blurred out by the tears.

"Why are you crying? No one ever comes in here anymore." She said the last part with a sigh.

"No one at school will talk to me. When they do it's to insult me or beat me up. The one person who has been anywhere near nice to me, agreed that I was a 'stupid twat that no one will ever like'. I came here because no one was in here." I finished that statement off with more tears. God, what's with all the tears.

"Oh. I'm sorry that happened. I'm Myrtle but everyone calls me Moaning Myrtle."

"Hi Myrtle. I'm Jessica. I would give you a last name, but I don't have one. Maybe he was right. My own parents took my twin home but forgot me." It hurt to face that truth.

Right then the door opened and Professor Weasley stepped through. She saw me sitting in a heap on the floor with tears still streaming down my face. I retold the story to her, this time using names. I told her about everything that's happened in the last few years.

"It's OK" Was all she said, pulling me into a hug. "I know kinda how you feel. In my first year I was made fun of for being smart. I'll make you a deal. Perform 'Petrificus Totalus' perfectly and I won't make you go back to class."

I quickly nod.

"What am I supposed to do it on? I don't want to accidentally hurt you." I say it actually meaning it.

"Don't worry darling. The counter-curse is 'Petrificus Finite'." Professor Weasley smiled encouragingly at me.

"Petrificus Totalus" I whispered it hoping that it wouldn't be as strong. By the looks of it, it only made it worse. I saw as she seized up and fell backwards to the floor. "Petrificus Finite"

I visibly relax once she doesn't look like a stick and starts to get up.

"Top marks Ms. Jessica. 200 points to Slytherin. Most second years can't even perform it that well." Professor Weasley winked at me and walked out the door. Well at least I have about a half hour until I have to go to potions which, sadly, is with Gryffindor.

Remembering some spells, I had found in a wizard magazine, to help with hair and appearance, I was ready to go out and face the world in no-time.

I made a slow walk to the dungeons. This area of the castle freaked me out because it was dark and dismal like at the orphanage. My common room freaked me out more because it looked like the dungeons but I was never sure if someone was going to do something to me.

I reached the Potions room ten minutes early.

"Professor, would you like some help?" I couldn't help but ask the old professor as he tried to carry out arm loads of ingredients.

"That would be lovely Ms-" He paused, waiting for my name.

"Jessica, sir. I don't have a last name." He looked at me with a sadness that left his face seconds after it came.

"Why thank you Jessica. If you could please grab some of the ingredients and put them at each desk. Thank you!" He called out again as I made my way over to the ingredients.

Potions class went by fast. I was the first one done the potion, "Not a single thing wrong in the slightest" as Professor Slug- I really need to work on remembering names. He let me leave early so I decided to explore.

After a few minutes of walking, I passed a portrait of a bowl of fruit. There were some fruits that I had never had before. I reached out a hand and rubbed it against one. The portrait swung open, revealing a kitchen full of cute little creatures. One hurried up to me.

"What can Ellie get for you?" The cute thing, Ellie, asked me.

"Ummm," I bit my tongue in thought, "you can surprise me." She squealed and ran off to start making me something.

She brought me back a plate piled high with food. There were ribs and noodles and every other kind of food I liked. I ate all of it with my neverfull hunger being slightly dented.

I returned to my room and was sound asleep the second my head hit the pillow. It had been a wonderful first day.


	8. A Helping Hand

**AN: Please read and review!**

**Thank you Knockturn Seller for Reviewing!**

A Helping hand

I woke up to darkness. I'm not sure if it was because it was dark outside or because we were under a lake.

I slowly got out of bed and surprised myself by not freezing in what I was wearing. I had on an old baggy t-shirt and a pair of short-shorts. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep again so I put on a pair of flip-flops and went out. I was glad to find out that it was too early for anybody to be awake because I probably looked scary with my hair sticking out every which direction, my pale dead looking skin and tired eyes.

I walked out of the snobby portrait that liked to insult me and into the dingy hallway. Out here, I could see enough because of the faint torches lining the wall.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a faint mewing. I slowly came closer, begging every piece of luck that seemed to miss me, that it wasn't Ms. Deloris, Filch's new cat. I peeked around the corner to find a cute little baby tabby cat. It couldn't have been more than a few days old. I watched it run around, unable to see and hurt itself in the process, and felt sorry for it.

It started sniffing the air and walked towards me.

"Hey, I think I'll call you Trouble. You're so cute! Yes you are, yes you are." I cooed at it as it curled into a ball and started teething on my thumb.

I quickly ran back to my room and put him down on my bed. Walking out again, I noticed how eerily silent it was. I was hungry so I stopped by the kitchens quick.

"Yeah James. I have all the dirty work planned out. She won't even know what hit her. We could still go with my plan and try being nice to her and then humiliate her. We could even try and get her to try out for Quidditch."

"We've been through this before Al. A. We will then be laughed at for socializing with the enemy. B. There's no guarantee there's anything to humiliate her with. And C. She may be able to play Quidditch."

"Come on! You can't believe that. Try-outs are tomorrow and our lesson isn't until Friday, three days later. She's never even been on a broom before."

"Wanna know what? Fine! You can do your idea but you still have to help me with mine. All you have to do is make sure that she comes into the great hall after us."

I snuck behind a counter and waited for them to leave and the portrait to swing shut again. I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding.

"Ellie" I called quietly. She appeared before me with a sharp crack.

"What can Ellie do for you, Mistress-" She stopped waiting for my name.

"Jessica." I smile down at the small thing.

"Right. What can Ellie do for you, Mistress Jessica?" Her large eyes turned up at me expectantly.

"Can you send a large breakfast up to the room that appears sometimes on the seventh floor for me?" I hope that it was possible because I'm sure that I will be caught if I have to carry a ton of food.

"Will do. Is that all?" I nod at her. "Thank you for visiting."

I walked up to the room quickly. I stopped in front of it and started walking back and forth, waiting for it to appear. It soon did and I ran inside. As the door shut, an owl flew through the window. It landed in front of me with a letter attached to it's leg. I grabbed it and started reading.

_Dear Jessica,_

_I hope that everyone at Hogwarts is treating you fairly. I heard about you being a Slytherin! Good job. I came up with an idea while thinking about your would you like it if I helped you find your family. The Potters may not get along with you but that doesn't mean that no one will._

_You mentioned having a twin. When were you born? I can try and find out the approximate dates everyone was born in your year. _

_How are you in lessons? You have that spark that makes me think that you are great at everything._

_Write back soon,_

_Your substitute Grandfather,_

_Lucius_

I smiled at the letter and wrote a quick reply.

_I'm good. A lot of people refuse to talk to me. I am good at all the lessons I've had so far. I would love for you to help. My birthday is about January 13th or 14th. Sorry for the quick reply but I'll write more next time. I'm also thinking of trying out for Seeker in Quidditch._

_Lots of love,_

_Your honorary Granddaughter,_

_Jessica_

I retied it to the owls leg and sent it off. Just then Ellie popped up with a large helping of food.

"Ellie likes what this place looks like, Mistress Jessica." Ellie said, putting the tray down on the table. She left with a crack echoing in the room.

I sighed loudly. At least I brought my wand and schedule up with me. I have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw first but that's not for a few hours yet.

I sat down at the table and start eating my breakfast. At about 8:30 I charm my hair to not stand straight up, not that it was much room was kind enough to provide me with my clothes. I let a smile cross my face. This was going to be '' pranks won''t work on me, and Albus just won't be able to humiliate me or anything along those lines. Life is going to be fun this year.

I was ready to face James and Albus Potter. If they messed with me, please let me remember the Petrificus Totalus hex.


	9. A Frienemy?

**An: sorry for the late update.;( my mom took away my computer. Writers block doesn't help at all.**

A Frenemy?

I run to Transfiguration because I of course first got lost then forgot what time it was. I was certain that I would be early but instead I arrived right on time. I walk into the classroom and sit in the empty spot between two Ravenclaw girls.

"Hi I'm Jessica." I think I may have whispered it. The girls strained to hear what I said.

"I'm Rose." The girl on my right said. "We've met before. I'm surprised that Al actually ditched you! He is being downright rude." She added an emphasized huff to the end.

"I'm Shannon." The other girl almost yelled it at me. Wow was she ever loud. "We met before too! You know, with my twin sister Brittany!" Ah, now I remember them.

"Nice to see you again." I get it out just in time. The girl behind me suddenly walks in front of me.

"I'm Nicole by the way." She walked back and sat down. Well she wasn't very social. Waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to come in, I opened the book I brought and started reading intently.

My head snaps up as a ball of paper hits the back of my head.

_What book are you reading?- Nicole_

So that's who threw it. I quickly write back:

_Its a book called The House of 's written by Rick Riordan. It's the fourth book in a muggle series called The Heroes of Olympus. He also has a series that comes before and a series that doesn't relate much at all._

I discreetly handed it back. I did so just in time because the teacher chose that moment to walk into the room.

"In this class …" She paused for dramatic effect. " we will be changing the form or workings of things. This class will be difficult. I have no doubt that none of you will be able to perform the spells you learn on your first try." Her eyes scanned the class, almost like she was searching for something. "Today we will be learning how to turn a matchstick into a needle…" I zoned out as she started a boring lecture.

I absent-mindedly started doodling on a piece of paper when the professor asked me to demonstrate the spell.

"Feriverto Auguatim" I did the spell with a slightly careless flick of a wand. To be honest, I just couldn't remember what she said the motion was. Everyone stared in shock when my careless attempt ended up better than perfect. It was the shiniest silver ever, it even had a few sparkles almost, and it was the thinnest needle I had ever seen.

"50 points to Slytherin." That was all she said before turning around to try and embarrass other kids. I went back to my book. It was just getting to the good part when class ended. I was surprised and grateful that she hadn't pushed me to try more advanced magic.

I grab my schedule out of the middle of my book. I have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. This should be odd. I'm not exactly _good,_ shall we say, with plants.

"Morning Professor!" I call out skipping into the room.

"Good morning ms. … Jessica?" He asks me to probably just clarify my name.

"Yup!" I say half-heartedly.

"I was told to take you off the list because you have an allergy to grass, pollen, mold and dust. All of which is commonly found in this classroom." He looked at me with a sad glint to his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do all day? This means that I only have Transfiguration, which was this morning, as my classes today!" I was ranting now. It happened more often than not.

"How about I get you into some second year classes that go on throughout the day? I hear that you've performed every spell perfectly on your first try. You even excelled in potions. The potion you brewed yesterday would have taken at least a week for pros to make it as well as you did. You'll have no problems with higher level classes." He smiled encouragingly down at me.

"Sure!" I say and skip right back out of the room where the Hufflepuffs were waiting._ I don't have to play with plants! I'll get to take other classes as well! _

I'm sure that they were looking at me like I was crazy while I danced down the hall laughing my head off, but guess what! Maybe I am! I don't care! Today I can do whatever I want!

A few minutes later I made up my mind and took to wandering around the grounds. I had to stop every so often because my ankle still wasn't fully healed and I think I messed up my knee at some point.

I heard a rustling coming from in the forest so I walk closer. I realize how stupid that is so I climbed a tree to get a better look. There was a second year boy tied to a tree and he looked panicked.

"What are you doing?" He screamed At me when I came close.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." Saying this as calmly as I can. I normally yell back because I have a fuse about a centimetre long which gets even shorter when I'm tired.

"Are you mental?! You can't come near me! I'll hurt you! Please just leave!" I was begging with tears streaming down his face.

"Please let me help." I was pleading as well. "I don't want to see you get hurt! I swear I'll leave you alone later if you want but please tell me what I can do to help!" I was about to blow. Here I am offering him some help and he just wants me to leave. I let out a sound of utter frustration when he shakes his head. After a few seconds of staring at him dumbfounded I sigh. "How's this. You give me a reason that I believe to be worthy that isn't 'I will hurt you' and I'll leave." He nods and I wait for him to talk.

"Okay, here goes nothing. The reason I am tied up to this tree is because A. Someone did this to me and B. I am a vampire. today is one of the days where I end up having a thirst for blood." I was shocked into silence.

"OK. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can come to me. Oh, and I won't tell." I said turning and walking away. I can't wait until Quidditch tryouts tomorrow.


	10. Seeker or not here I come

Seeker or not here I come

I woke up panting. I tried to push the nightmare out but the memory just came flooding back.

"QUIDDITCH!" I nearly scream in anticipation for the tryouts that are being held right before lunch. I scrambled up to the great hall before realizing that I was A. still in my pjs, B. my hair was sticking up everywhere and C. I woke up late so everyone was sitting in the great hall. Sadly I still decided to go in.

My stupid sleep deprived mind doesn't signal me about all the whispers that were going around about how there was a little kid who walked into the great hall with hair that looks like they got attacked in the forbidden forest, died and came back, was wearing a pair of short shorts with a unicorn on them and a t-shirt that was too short and too wide. Halfway through breakfast I realized that I looked like a mess and the most of my stomach was showing because my shirt flipped up.

God!

I.

Am.

STUPID!

I stopped chastising myself when I stood up and someone wolf whistled at me. I tried to hide behind my hair and walk out semi-calmly but neither of those ideas worked.

First I got hair stuck in my eyes, then I, being the idiot that I am, bumped into the table five times until someone had the decency to trip me, which caused everyone to laugh at me!

I scrambled up onto my feet and held my head as high as I could, while limping because I fell on my injured leg, and stalked out of the great hall.

I found a corner that was slightly shaded and sunk to the floor. _What is wrong with me? I'm not clumsy!_

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see who had said it. My eyes landed on Albus Potter looking slightly awkward. Scorpius was standing behind him looking sorry for me.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine…" I said wiping the pain out of my head. "Do you know who tripped me?"

"No, sorry." Scorpius spoke this time.

"Hey, sorry about all the stuff in the beginning of the year. I let my families prejudice get in the way." Albus said sheepishly. He looked like he was really upset. I knew of course that it was a lie but who ever said that you can't have fun?

"You're forgiven for that but I still want to hear a full out apology." This was just too easy. They must really want me to forgive them so that they can do whatever they want.

"Fine!" Albus whined. "I'm very sorry for ditching you before you even got sorted and then being the rudest person on earth for the last two days." Well he almost got it right.

"All is now forgiven! Do you guys think I should try out for Quitchid or whatever it's called today?" After I asked they just looked between each other and nodded. This was too easy!

"We think you should. Try out for Seeker though. It's the easiest position." No it's not Albus, well it is for me because I can't catch, throw, hit, or aim, Chasers have it the easiest.

"I think I will." I actually smiled, genuinely. "Do you guys think you could help me with something?"

"What is it?" Albus looked scared for a second.

"Could you get it so that the other houses talk to me? Even the Hufflepuff kid I talked to wouldn't never mind my own house!" Scorpius was looking at me sadly.

"Of course we will. We didn't know how bad it was for you." Scorpius said. Albus sent a glare his way, which he dutifully ignored. "I thought that it was only Gryffindor." he added under his breath.

"Well I better get ready and change out of my pjs and brush my hair. BYE!" I yelled the last part turning around. I laughed like a maniac all the way to my room.

I quickly brushed my teeth and put on a t-shirt and skinny jeans. I grabbed a sweater just in case then sat down to try and brush my hair.

Five minutes of brushing my hair later and it still looked almost the exact same. I gave up and left.

Walking back up to the great hall I noticed how quiet it was. Eh who cares? I'm starving.

I walked into the great hall and could feel every set of eyes boring holes into my back. I just ignored them and sat down at the end of the Slytherin table and grabbed some more food. I remotely noticed a few people give me odd looks at the size of the breakfast I was eating but I shrugged them off.

I finished quicker than I expected so I set off to find the boys who were trying to pull a wall over my eyes.

"Jess!" Someone called after me as soon as I was out the door. I looked around and spotted Scorpius waving me over.

"Hey Scorp!" I said in a fake cheery manner. I rolled my eyes when he winced at the name.

"Don't call me that! Please!" He rushed the words out.

"I'll call you that if you call me Jess." I stated matter-of-factly.

"But Jessica is sooo looong." He whined.

"Sooo is Scorpius." I said imitating his whining. We both burst into laughter at the same time. He wasn't actually that bad, it was definitely Albus that I was going to have to keep an eye on.

"Umm… Guys? What are you doing?" Albus must have snuck up while we were laughing.

"We were laughing as you can obviously see Albus. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to hang out with Jess a bit." Scorpius said winking at me. I flinched a bit when he said 'Jess' but other than that, I didn't let anything on.

"Yes Scorp," I drew out his name, "We are getting along a lot better than I thought we would to be honest."

Albus was rendered speechless. Ha point one Jessica!nHe was sending alternating glares between Scorpius and I. He looked alarmed when we both burst out laughing again.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Albus screamed at us. I just got up shaking my head and walked away.

I got to the Quidditch pitch just in time. They gave me a school broom and told me that Seekers were waiting in the middle of the pitch. I looked into the stands and saw Scorpius sitting there. He smiled and waved when he saw me looking. I gave him a small wave back.

"Ok people. Can I have your attention?" The Captain paused for a few seconds. "I am Greg Pussey and I am the Captain this year. All of you third year or younger or female, don't expect to make it through the first round. We will do seekers last because thats the only new spot we really need because he graduated last year. It will give all of those who tried out for other things go out for more than one. Got it?" He nodded and everyone but the group of five I was in went into the air.

I looked around the group of seekers. I was by far the youngest and I was the only girl. Every boy was at least fifth year. I was starting to cower back a little when the glared at me.

I switched my gaze up to the game they were having above my head. The chasers took turns scoring on different keepers while the beaters were all aiming at once. Pussey was making them do laps after eliminating the five girls and ten first, second and third years there. He picked his team, minus the seeker, fast but none of the rejected people came over to the seekers.

"Alright Seekers! Up in the air! Laps!" Pussey kept yelling at us. I was by far the fastest doing laps even though I was using a forty year old broom and the oldest broom anyone else was using was two years old. "Beaters try and hit them but not fatally! Seekers, still do laps and dodge the Bludgers!" The two beaters on the team came up and started hitting bludgers around at us. five minutes later we were told to stop. We came to the center and I realised that I was the only one without any injuries from the bludgers. WOW, dodgeball helped I guess. I can never throw the balls but I never get hit so it sucks when I'm the last one left because I know I can't hit anyone.

"The three of you left-" He got cut off when a sixth year interrupted.

"Why's she still here?" He said indicating to me with his head.

"She is still here Zabini, because if you haven't noticed she's faster than you and can dodge bludgers. I will now let the snitch out and the first to catch it gets the position. The beaters will still be aiming at you so… Have fun!" With that he released the snitch and had us wait five seconds before going to look for it. "GO" was all I heard as I shot up into the sky. I saw the snitch within seconds and leisurely made my way towards it, looking like I was searching. Five feet away from it, I shot forward as it dropped. I went after it, pulling into a nosedive.I was a foot off the ground when it pulled out flat again a few centimeters below me. I grabbed it with my hana and did a cartwheel onto my elbows and up to my feet that I had taught myself.

"Jessica is the new Seeker!" Pussey yelled out looking a bit put out. Well to be fair I do go against his only two rules on how to be a Quidditch player.

I almost fell over when I pretty much got attacked. It took me a few seconds to realise that it was Scorpius hugging me.

"C-Can't…" I pause trying to take a breath. "B-Bre-eath!" Scorpius finally loosened up so I smacked him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Have you thought about the fact that I need to breath?" I looked sheepish for half a second before smirking and poking my stomach.

"Wow! Your abs are actually hard!" I can believe that. I took dance lessons kinda until this year and the teacher made me do 75 sit-ups a day. You couldn't see them necessarily but they were extremely hard. No one seemed to think that I could have abs.

"Yeah, I took cheap dance lessons and I had to do sit-ups every day. They get pretty strong when you do that." I rolled my eyes at his shocked expression.

"Well, congrats on making the team! Slytherin has never had a girl or anyone younger than second year on the team, never mind them trying out on a school broom. That's just unheard of!" He was practically jumping up and down.

"Scorpius? Have you by any chance been fed a lot of sugar or some potion?" I asked while he just started to get even more excited.

"Nope! I just realised that you'll be more popular than Harry Potter was when he made the team because that was amazing! He didn't even have to try out, never mind go up against a bunch of fifth, sixth and seventh years!" Maybe we're not so different. He says he hasn't had anything and I may be crazy and get hyper off of my own energy a lot. For some reason I can't get hyper off of sugar.

With that he pulled me by my arm off to the castle. After that my day went by in a peaceful bliss.


	11. Trust or Dare

**Trust or Dare**

Scorpius and I had a sort of friendship forming. We got even closer when Albus refused to talk to him when he beat him to the Gryffindor seeker position. We kept bonding more and more, yet I still had my doubts.

A few days later, I noticed that Albus kept following me around. When I turned around he would hide or pretend to be doing something. He is an absolutely terrible spy!

I was definitely having a better time than before. I mean, yeah, people will still jump out and try to hex me. I still thank Dodgeball for the reason I'm not dead yet.

I was suddenly feeling more cheerful and relaxed so I decided to go into my room to read or dance or draw or something along those lines. I walked in and for the first time I noticed that these rooms were meant to be shared. It was huge! The entire main floor of the orphanage could have probably fit in there twice. There was a large walk-in closet in one door, a large master bath complete with a jacuzzi and everything in another. There was a large fireplace against a blank white wall. There was charcoal hardwood floors with a silver carpet on top in front of a couch. The couch itself was made of a comfy dark leather and had a few pillows on it. There was a coffee table sitting in front of it with a tv? in front on the wall. I guess the house-elves must have done that. The wall my bed was on was painted black with green and silver swirled designs. The bed itself was a large four poster bed with shimmery silver curtains around it. The blanket was a thick and green. There was a full size mirror on one of the gray walls. The house elves must have left me paint and books and made me a small kitchenette after a rant I had with them in the morning about how there was so much that I wished I could do but didn't have the stuff to do it with.

There was one door left that I hadn't explored. It was hidden behind a part of the tapestry in a far corner of the room so the door was hidden in the shadows. I opened it slowly gasping at what I saw. It was a dance studio. There was a row of platforms, each holding a different kind of dance shoe my size. There were ballet shoes, pointe shoes, tap shoes, jazz shoes, footies, hip hop runners and character shoes. There was a mirror covering every inch of two of the walls. I numbly could feel my legs moving me forward. I was still staring open mouthed.

I turned my head to the left to find different coloured tights and bodysuits an racks. There were some tank tops and shorts and sweats in the mix as well. There were a few skirts and tutus laying in an orderly pile on the ground next to a bench.

I ran over and grabbed a pair of shorts and a top. I changed into them as fast as my body would allow. I ran over to the shoes and grabbed a pair of footies. I searched for about five seconds before I spotted the muggle ipod and pressed play. A song came on, blasting throughout the room.

In the center of the room I start stretching. I start with jazz whenever I dance because I am freakishly flexible and so it's more of an extensive stretch. That and I am in love with jazz, tap and ballet.

After I stretch I walk over to the bench to do my splits. I put one leg on the bench and go down fully.

An hour later I'm sweaty and tired so I go to the bathroom and take a shower. The shower was wonderful! It had like, 10 different streams of water and it helped calm the slight ache in my muscles.

I get changed into a dress because I'm too lazy to find anything else. Walking out of the bathroom, I am faced with the plain white wall. I search for the paints I had seen earlier and quickly grab them.

I sort through them, glad that there were so many colours and brushes. I grab all of the colours I need and lay the brushes out in front of me. I quickly picture what I am going to paint before getting to work.

I am almost halfway done my mural when my stomach growls and I realise that it's probably dinner right now. I nearly sprint to the great hall trying not to get myself killed on the way.

On the way back I walk as slow as possible. Reaching the area where the entrance is is quite easy. I walk over. "Ambition." I state it and walk in.

Once in my room, I pick up the art supplies again and start to draw again. Right as curfew hits, I step back with pride. It's a perfect replica of how I first saw Hogwarts. You know, before I got tipped into the lake.

I change and get into bed but after a hour it becomes apparent that I won't be able to sleep because my stomach starts to get sharp pains. I grab the book nearest to me and open it. It was a book on household protective enchantments. I look through it and find a spell that makes it so that you have to say a password in order to get into that room. I make a split-second decision to try it. It has some complex wand movement but I got it after a few tries. "_Romonium Lockderto Dance"_ I said the spell and added the password 'Dance' at the end. Suddenly I feel much safer. I start to drift off into sleep.

I gaze longingly at the mural one last time before slipping into a fitful sleep.


	12. Something new

Something New

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning again. Well technically it was hours before that, but that was when I finally got out of bed to check the time.

I look up absentmindedly at the picture I drew yesterday. It caught the look of Hogwarts perfectly. A little mysterious, a little intimidating and a little welcoming. I was surprised at how well I had gotten at drawing.

I looked at the time again and let out a small groan. Breakfast doesn't start until 7 and I would like to eat in the great hall today. 4:30 in the morning and I'm already awake and partially working. I think that I've become brain dead with the lack of sleep I've been getting.

To try and jump-start my brain I tried speaking little bits of conversation in different languages. I was able to actually have a conversation with myself in French, German and English. Sometimes Libraries do help you to learn. Boredom is also a contributing factor in my language knowledge. That and the fact that I'm like ADHD, and possibly mental, but ignore that last part. hehehe.

I reluctantly got up to put on my clothes. Putting on my skirt, I realized that my legs had gotten a few inches longer. Apparently my body had too because my shirt barely wanted to cover my stomach. I didn't think that they were that small to begin with. At least my sweaters and robes were big on me so that it didn't matter. I slid on the knee-high socks instead of the ankle or middle height because I thought it looked better with the outfit. I know I don't have much fashion sense but... still… it has to count for something.

With a few hours to spare before breakfast I popped a movie into the tv. It was called Tangled. I loved it when Rapunzel makes a frying pan into a weapon.

I got up to go to the Great Hall but got really cold so I made a quick cup of hot chocolate to take with me. Successfully warmed I sat down in the Great Hall.

Looking around the Great Hall, I saw some familiar first years from the sorting, but there were some that I had missed because I had zoned out. I saw Alexis arguing heatedly with her twin, Xavier, and decided to try and stop the argument before the whole hall would burst into flames.

I walked almost right between them and yelled, "What the bloody Hell are you arguing about?". The stopped and stared at me a moment before resuming. "STOPITRIGHTNOWORIWILLBRINGPROFESSORLONGBOTTOMUPHE RETODEALWITHYOUTWOANDYOURSTUPIDARGUMENT!" I successfully got them to stop, even if to look at me in confusion.

"What did you just scream in my ear?" Alexis asked with a hard edge to her voice.

"I said, Stop it right now or I will bring Professor Longbottom up here to deal with you two and your stupid argument." They still stared at me blankly before glaring at each other and stalking off in opposite directions. They said Slytherin had problems with being uptight and rude!

I ducked behind my hair that was extremely messy today when I noticed people staring at me with gaping mouths. WOW. I ran off to avoid all the extra attention. It's bad enough that there will surely be rumors flying around by lunch. There goes eating in the Great Hall for once.

I was walking around the lake, clearing the tears from my eyes, when a prefect came running over. I was still scolding myself for crying because of being the center of attention when she stopped in front of me.

"Are you Okay? I'm Victoire by the way." Victoire said.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine. J-Just a-a b-bit em-embarrassed." I was stuttering again. CRUD. I looked down in even more embarrassment. I looked up again when I felt her put a hand on my shoulder. She had perfectly straight strawberry-blonde hair that fell halfway down her back.

"Don't worry. I'm surprised that you had enough guts to break them up. No one in Gryffindor will try to get close enough so you've just proven that Slytherins may not be as bad as everyone thinks." Victoire turns to go and I realised that I had seen her with a blue haired guy at the platform.

"Wait!" I yell after her. She turns around with an amused expression on her face. "Two things. First, thanks. Second, do you like llamas and did you know that the written word llama looks like a llama laying down?"

She stared at me for a few seconds while I had odd thoughts going through my head. "You're welcome and what"s a llama?" OMG! She doesn't know what a llama is!

"You. Have. Not. Lived." And I ran. great Jessica. Great. Now she thinks I'm crazy.

_But you are crazy_ said an odd voice at the back of my head.

Who are you.

_You_

Really?

_No. I'm a magical unicorn that's running your brain._

Okay. I'll call you brian, my pet unicorn.

The voice went silent after a heavy sigh.

Ha! I out-talked brian! Woooooo!

I turned to walk back to the castle when someone shouted my name. Looking around I saw that it was Alexis and Xavier.

"Hey?" Why are they here? Are they going to do something to me? AHHHHH! I want a pet llama. Back to what's going on.

"We just wanted to say that we're sorry. We didn't think about how our argument was affecting people and then we forgot that even though you're a Slytherin, you're still nice and don't do everything for personal gain. Soo… Sorry?" Aww they are like freaking kittens. You just can't stay mad at them.

"All is forgiven." I have an idea. "Do you like llamas?"

"Yes"

"No"

I jumped up and hugged Xavier tightly because he likes llamas! HA I.m not the only odd person here. I'm just odder than most.

"You. Are. My. New. Best. Friend!" I think I scared him for life because he started gasping and trying to figure out what he got himself into. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'm going crazy aren't I? enh. Who cares? I don't. Maybe llamas do. I'll have to ask someone sometime. I want a pet llamacorn! that would be awesome! llamacorns do exist! I looked it up on the internet a few years ago! I swear that I am at least half sane.

"So best buddy ol' pal! Whatcha wanna do?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. ugh! I am going to kill myself later.

"Umm" He actually looked quite worried with the way he was edging away from me. "I have to now." With that he ran off.

I got a new friend! HA! I rock.


End file.
